


Being in a Box (and Looking Outside One)

by Nekokratik



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Tree, Daddy!Steve, Fluff, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: "Dada, noo!" Tony cried as he hugged the bare Christmas tree."Sweetheart, we talked about this, remember? We are not throwing it out, it's just, it's going down for a nap," Steve tried to reason with his little. It was currently March, and their Christmas tree was still up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bam4Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/gifts).



> First try in the Age-Play department and I really hope it came at least somehow ok-ish?
> 
> Got inspired by a prompt for the author who got me hooked into ageplay, Bam4Me. Decided to run with it ... and I hope that the anonymous who submitted the prompt will also get to see this? And kind of hope they like it.
> 
> _**Anonymous asked:** I can't get out the imagine of little!Tony hiding inside a box because he was coloring/playing pretend/curious and the rest of the team freaking out because they can't find him. JARVIS would keep quite because Tony is having fun and there is no danger, and also because he likes messing with the team._  
>  _Steve: Where’s Tony!?!_  
>  Jarvis: *hippie voice* Hey, he’s like, somewhere. Everything is like somewhere.  
> [tumblr prompt](http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/post/158510045459/i-cant-get-out-the-imagine-of-littletony-hiding)
> 
> PS. This is not beta'd, so if you find anything, I'd be happy to know and fix it at once. Enjoy!

"Dada, noo!" Tony cried as he hugged the bare Christmas tree. 

"Sweetheart, we talked about this, remember? We are not throwing it out, it's just, it's going down for a nap," Steve tried to reason with his little. It was currently March, and their Christmas tree was still up. Since January, everyone has been sneakily picking one item from the tree and putting it away without Tony noticing, until it was stripped down to the tinsels anyways. 

Clint, Natasha and Bucky hated to see the tree go, but they understood that Christmas has passed, and therefore it was time for other decorations. Even though Tony had the youngest mindset, he also understood that it was no longer December; it was no longer Christmas carols or presents time, no more gingerbread cookies, and certainly no more lazy mornings with his daddy or his Bucky where they could just cuddle the cold away. 

But they couldn't just take the tree away! It was an integral part of their living room already! 

"No, dada, Tony's," the little turned his teary eyes onto his dad. Steve faltered at those big round eyes. 

He sighed and stood up. "Ok, baby, how about we have some snack before we do anything." He tried to detach Tony from the tree, but the little would not let go. Not wanting to hurt him, Steve let go and decided they could have their snack in the living room. He'd have to take down the tree when he went down for a nap. "I'll be right back, sweetie. I'm just gonna go get our snack." 

Tony watched his daddy disappear into the kitchen. It was scary being alone, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the Christmas tree. He looked at the box they were going to put the tree in. If there was no box, then maybe the tree would stay. 

Tony let go of the tree and started dragging the box behind him. It was time for an adventure. 

"Jarvith?"

 "Yes, sir?" 

"Where do Mr box live?"

 

* * *

 

JARVIS guided the brunet through the halls by lighting up floor tiles. He had yet to alert the other members of the tower seeming as his creator was not in harm's way. And as long as he didn't guide him off the living quarters' floors, he wasn't breaking any protocols. 

He continued to light up floor tiles until they reached the workshop. The doors slid open as Tony approached them, and Dum-E, Butterfingers and You greeted him with cheerful beeps. 

"Look! Look what I have," Tony said as he dragged the box over. The bots beeped in confusion as they examined the box. "No, silly. You use it to put stuff in." 

With that, the bots separated and searched for objects around the lab while a pacifier on a lab table caught the brunet's attention. With his eyes solely focused on the prize, Tony toddled his way with the box and managed to grab the pacifier, putting it in his mouth. Once he turned around, he saw the bots had already dumped their scavenged objects into the box. 

Tony squealed with happiness behind his pacifier before he realized there was one more thing missing from hi small collection. 

"Jarivth! Teddy!"

"Of course, sir," JARVIS  lit up the floor tiles leading out of the lab. 

 

* * *

 

"Ok, baby, time to let go of that tree," Steve called out as he came back into the living room. When there was no response, he looked up. "Tony?" 

He started looking behind the tree and other furniture since Tony had an impulse to spontaneously start a game of hide and seek without all of its participants knowing. After checking everything and still with no sight of his little, Steve decided to ask JARVIS instead. 

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" 

"Sir is currently in the lab." 

"What, is he back in his big mindset already?" It wasn't common, but it has happened a few times where Tony leave his little mindset, but he never left before letting Steve know. 

"Negative, sir is still in his little mindset." 

"Alright." Steve said as he made his way towards the lab. There was a weird tone to JARVIS' voice, but maybe it was his imagination; he was after all just an AI. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Teddy!" Tony screamed as he saw his stuff bear in the drying machine. JARVIS managed to pop open the door before the brunet started banging on it.

"Sir, perhaps you would want your bottle now?" JARVIS suggested when the little got distracted by the warm stuffed toy. 

"Baba?" Tony peaked up at the word bottle. 

"Right this way," JARVIS said as he lit up the way back to the living room. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tony?" Steve called out into the workshop. The bots beeped their greetings. "Hey boys, is Tony here?" 

Dum-E, You and Butterfingers swung their claws side to side.

"Alright," Steve turned around and left the workshop. "JARVIS?" 

"Master Rogers?" Steve could hear an amused tone to the AI's voice. 

"Where's Tony?" He asked with an equally amused tone. He knew the AI always had his creator's well-being as his first priority, so if he wasn't worried, there was no reason to be alarmed. But the response he received, managed to crack a laugh out of him. 

"He's like, somewhere," JARVIS said in a much more relaxed tone, a voice that reminded Steve of the hippies in those summary videos SHIELD showed him, trying to catch him up with the times. "Everything is like, somewhere."

"Ok, funny guy, do I at least get one clue?"

 

* * *

 

Back in the living room, Tony had settled the box back by the tree. He put his stuffed bear in it and went to retrieve the bottle his daddy had left by the coffee table. With the bottle, he made his way back to the box and carefully climbed in.

Getting the flap on one side, he lifted it and before he disappeared into the box, he waved cheekily to one of JARVIS' cameras. "Bye bye, Jarvith!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tony? Sweetie, are you here?" Steve called out to their bedroom. When he got no response, he decided to head back to the living room. He had searched through all the other floors and all the other rooms, and nothing.

"Ok, JARVIS, I give," Steve heaved a sigh while looking up at the ceiling. 

"Sir is in the box," JARVIS replied.

"What box?" Steve turned around and immediately spotted the one cardboard box in the room. "Tony?" He said as he peeked inside the box. "Oh, honey."

Inside the box, was Tony curled up on his side with his favorite stuffed toy covered by the soft blanket that he kept in the lab, a half empty bottle wrapped loosely in his hands, his collection of crayons Steve had gotten him for his birthday and his pacifier scattered around.

Quietly, Steve took out his phone and took a picture, or a few. After making sure, he had covered all the angles, he put his phone away and gently shook the little awake. 

"Tony," he said. "Wake up, sweetheart."

The little responded by snuggling his face in the stomach of the stuffed bear. After a couple more sweet callings, Tony blinked his eyes open and stared up at Steve, not fully awake yet. 

"Hey, baby," Steve smiled. Tony scrunched up his face in confusion, why was his daddy smiling down at him? Why was he in a box?

Getting a little teary eyed, the little extended one of his arms up. "Up?"

"Come here," Steve reached in and picked up his little. Accommodating him against his hip with the blanket still covering the brunet, he started to make his way towards their room.


End file.
